


back pockets

by noalinnea



Series: Lord of the Rings Seven RPF Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean voices an invitation that takes Karl by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back pockets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubyelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyelf/gifts).



> Part 1 of the sean/karl mini-series "adjustments"
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure fiction. The characters in this story are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.

Karl had just ordered another beer when a movement next to him caught his eye. When he turned around, Sean, a beer in his hand as well, was leaning against the bar next to him. _Right next to him_ , Karl could feel his warmth on his naked forearm.

Sean smiled at him and raised his own beer in salute before he asked matter-of-factly: "You still good to drive?"

Karl nodded at the beer that the barkeeper had just pushed towards him. "Not after this one, no."

When he reached out for his beer Sean's hand was suddenly on his arm, warm, heavy. "Then don't--," he said with a small smile, his eyes burning into Karl's. "--drink it, " he added, slowly withdrawing his hand, his fingers brushing over Karl's skin in a way that somehow didn't seem to be unintentional, Karl thought fleetingly and tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. _Not now, not--_

"Why? You want a ride?" he asked, trying to appear unfazed.

There was a chuckle from Sean, deep, rumbling, and then he leaned towards him and his breath stroked over Karl's skin when he said: "One could say that. I wouldn't have phrased it that bluntly, though. I would have asked if you want to come back with me to my place."

Sean's voice had dropped a register and Karl's hand froze in midair halfway to his glass. _Wait a second, what---?_

For a moment he could just stare at Sean before his words sunk in and he blushed furiously, prompting Sean to wink an him.

"That's a lovely shade of pink, Karl," he said, his lips twitching in amusement. He pulled back and took another swig from his beer. "You're wondering if I'm serious," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving Karl's and Karl felt his throat tighten. Another nod was all he managed. _You bet._

Sean slowly licked a bit of foam from his lip. "I am," he then said, perfectly calm, a small smile on his lips.

"Come home with me. I'll be outside. If you're not there when I finish my cigarette I'm going to call a cab. No hard feelings." _Hard-- damn---_

He finished his beer and pushed himself off the bar and when he squeezed past Karl, he made sure their bodies touched. Stunned, Karl watched him walk to the exit and fish his cigarettes and lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans on his way. _His very nicely fitting jeans- very tight back pockets- oh--_

Opening the door, he lit his cigarette and turned back around towards Karl to smile at him through a cloud of smoke before he stepped outside, leaving Karl to stare at his beer with his pulse hammering in his ears and his pants suddenly incredibly tight.

_He didn't- he hadn't he- hell, yes!_


End file.
